One Last Night
by Tangled Web
Summary: ONE SHOT He had one last chance to hold her in his arms again. Edge/Lita.


**Author's Note **– I've been so busy with school, so I haven't really had a lot of time to write any more chapters on my other stories. But I hope you guys enjoy this one shot! It's short and sweet. So please, read and review!

* * *

**-ONE LAST NIGHT-**

He exhaled a breath that he never knew he held.

He was confused to say the least. It was an unexpected encounter between him and her. Awkwardness was there but not because of their separation of over five years. There was something much greater and had he known that this event would occur – he would have tried to avoid it.

But he didn't want to.

Staring at the ceiling, he began to recollect of how this all transpired. How everything played out to come to this.

He had not known that she was backstage at the house show. She had been talking to one of the guys, giving her hellos and trying to catch up with their lives. He turned to see her at the corridor of the hall, seeing her smile for the first time in so long. Her appearance had changed but he did not consider it a concern. He found her to be just as beautiful as he remembered.

She did not see the depths of his green eyes as he continued to stare at her, watching her gentle movements as she continued to converse. He had to wonder if she ever thought of where he might be backstage. Had she been looking for him? Would she even mention his name?

He tried to hope so, but after diminishing his contact with her since she had left, he figured that he was the last of her worries. They were friends but not as close as they once were. They talked, but not like they used to.

It was obvious that she wanted nothing to do with him.

He figured it was because of the scandal, because of everything that happened between them. She treated it as if it was a blemish to her life story, but to him the love that he had held for her was a big part of his life story as well. He wondered if she really did love him back? Was she using him because the other man couldn't give her the emotional needs that she wanted? Did she even _think _that it was _he_ alone giving her all she needed? Not once did she fully proclaim that she loved him when he was with her and meant it. It was as if her response was to coincide with his just because it would make her feel less guilty of the affair. That saying those three meaningful words were to comfort his theory of her loving him.

He never knew, and when she left, he felt that the response was to remain open. She had wanted to remain friends and that in itself would trouble him ever since.

He didn't bother calling her during the time when she was gone. He knew that if he did she would not pick up or would lead straight to voicemail. Instead he would let her call him. Whenever she needed a friend and he would listen. He was her shoulder to lean on. He was the one giving her words of encouragement.

Like a _friend_ would.

When the communication declined, he attempted to move on as well as she. There was no turning back.

Yet, there she was back in his view. Back into his life once more. She turned to look at him, taken aback that she saw him staring right back at her. She shook her head, pretending as if he wasn't real. And looked upon the ground to avoid his gaze.

Scoffing and hurt by her actions, he knew it was best that he needed to turn away and he did. He walked more briskly down the locker room, catching the many gazes of others as he passed. He continued to walk until he completely faded from her view. He left in time to miss the dejection upon her face.

Later that night, he had secured himself in his hotel room. He had wanted no part in speaking with anyone. Instead he lay upon his bed to stare at the ceiling, only to see her hazel eyes stare back at him. He closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply. On the verge of falling asleep he heard a sudden knock on his door. Irritable and annoyed at the fact that someone decided to come to his door so late he would have left the idiot standing. But deep in his gut he knew he had to answer it.

When he did open the door, he saw her standing there, her eyes of shyness, of guilt, and of tears. Silence had come in between them and it was then that he felt her lips crash into his. She had pulled at him frantically, while he swept her into his arms, carrying her towards his bed. Knowing full well what was about to happen next. He would nip at her neck continuously, listening to her pleas of want. She wanted more of him because she had missed him. Missed of what she had with him and she had felt so guilty of it.

He continued to listen to her cries of pleasure and love to him when he slipped inside of her. Pressing his forehead against hers, he told her the same. And when she cried of her release, the sheer ecstasy of hearing his name being called out was almost too much to bear. And he followed suit.

There were tears shedding upon her eyes afterwards, the time of suppressing so much within finally taking a toll on her. And he did nothing but comfort her until she was able to fall asleep beside him.

Encircling the young woman beside him closer, he began to stroke the long locks of the softest hair. Following the lengths of strands to the long sleeve of her tattoo. He looked down upon the woman's face, smiling at the peacefulness in her closed eyes. Her chest rising with each deep breath of sleep.

He pulled the white sheets closer to their nude bodies, the warmth of their touch bringing the two closer together. She sighed sleepily and she began to lay her face upon his chest, her arm coming to wrap around his abdomen. A smile fixated upon her lips and she managed to embrace him tightly. He gave a small sad smile as he kissed her forehead.

The one and only night where they could finally find the true piece of their hearts, where he finally could find the conclusion that she truly did love him, was not going to last long. She would leave him during his sleep in the early morning.

The sunrise was waiting and soon they will once again run their separate lives.

It was now or never, "I love you too, Amy. I love you too."

There was relief in his heart, as Adam's eyes grew heavy. Holding Amy's warm body next to his as much as he could before he felt the empty cold space beside him in the morning.

**-END-**


End file.
